


Clouds in My Coffee (I Had Some Dreams)

by darknessandrageandkittens



Series: To Tell Ya The Truth [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Truth Serum, Truth Spells, nate and wade love each other a lot but it's COMPLICATED ok, providence never blew up bc i'm a gay socialist and also the author and i said so, wade's mouth is the only reason this isn't g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessandrageandkittens/pseuds/darknessandrageandkittens
Summary: Nate loves Wade. REALLY loves him. He trusts him. Really! But sometimes, it's hard to trust himself. To. You know. Trust Wade.Yeah.Well.He's trying.





	Clouds in My Coffee (I Had Some Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demibuckybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demibuckybarnes/gifts).

Nathan Summers was the most powerful telepath alive. He was more powerful than his mother. He was more powerful than her mentor. He could reach every mind on Earth at once. 

Every mind except one.

Wade Wilson.

Deadpool.

The one person he wanted desperately to trust the most, yet also seemingly the least trustworthy man alive. He was insane, truly insane, and his mind was a beautiful fractured thing. Nathan couldn’t touch it without cutting himself on stray shards of broken psyche. Wade was an enigma. Seemingly transparent, yet always a surprise.

Nate loved him. Did everything in his power to help him, in his own quiet behind the scenes way. Nothing about Wade was quiet or behind the scenes. Nathan appreciated that about him.

But sometimes he had to ask himself how much of it was real.

Wade flirted, yes, but Cable had once seen him flirting with a headless, armless statue, then crying when said statue gave him the cold shoulder. He was warm and convivial, but he shot people in the head convivially. He broke into his apartment regularly, despite Cable happily offering to provide his own on Providence, and he had the habits of a half feral cat. He would slink in at all hours, covered in blood and smelling terrible but still nuzzling himself under Nathan’s considerably large shoulders and practically purring. He kept odd hours.

Nate didn’t always know where he went, what he did, what he ate, but Wade had a habit of coming back after you’ve fed him once.

In a way, Wade reminded him of home. Not the mansion, not Providence, not even Greymalkin, but the war torn world he grew up in. The ravaged hellscape he learned to walk and talk and love in. It had no shortage of scars, of sick, of twisted minds. Wade was a walking talking reminder of the inevitable, if Cable ever lost sight of his mission.

But aside from all that, there was a man. Underneath everything, there was a funny, kind man, with a sense of right and wrong, who loved food and kids and dressing up and watching Golden Girls marathons. And Nate loved that man. And Wade said he loved him, too. And he believed him. He really did believe him.

But he couldn’t be sure. No one on Earth could lie to him, except for one man.

Wade Wilson.

Deadpool.

He tried not to let that sting. He tried not to let it show. Wade, in his own way, deserved better than that. No matter what anyone said. He just wished he could be sure.

Apparently, despite his best efforts, Wade caught on.

He was at the large communal breakfast with his people, laughing, smiling, watching the children play. He was content, until he heard the noise of the teleporter belt. A heavy weight draped itself across his lap, and he looked at a familiar red masked grin.

“Did you miss me?”

Nate snorted, a fond smile teasing at the edge of his mouth.

“Why, Wade? Were you gone?”

The theatrical shocked gasp made him want to laugh and bury his face in his neck, but they were in public.

“Why, Priscilla! Was that a joke? I’m rubbing off on you! In more ways than one!”

Wade waggled his non-existent eyebrows and stroked Cable’s TO arm.

With a roll of his eyes, he adjusted his body to better support his companion while still allowing himself to eat. Wade pouted before digging into Nate’s plate of fruit.

“Aaaannnyway, Natey-baby, I come here on a specific mission.”

He grunted an acknowledgement.

“Very sexy caveman. But we have a problem, Cable.”

He froze, staring concerned into his eyes. Well, his eye holes. Wade broke into a grin, bottom half of his face exposed.

“Youuuuu don’t trust me!”

Cable blinked, pushing down his slight guilt.

“Wade,” he said softly, “I don’t know how you got that idea, but-”

“Shush your handsome mouth, you emotionally repressed beefcake.”

He snorted.

“OBVIOUSLY you trust me in battle. You know I’ve got your sexy backside covered. I meant emotionally!” He drug out the last word, making an arch with his hands. Some kind of joke, no doubt. “It’s not a surprise, Nate. You’re the world’s biggest control freak, and I’m the world’s biggest wild card. There was bound to be some issues. And don’t get me wrong, if Bea Arthur’s ghost looked my way, I’d leave you in a heartbeat. For at LEAST a month. BUT! That hasn’t happened yet, so for now I’m all yours.”

“You don’t have t-”

“Shushushushushushushushushhhh!” A gloved finger pressed hard against his mouth, contorting his lips. “I don’t blame you, lover! But!” He flipped open one of his many pouches. He pulled out a glowing container, twirling it in his hand theatrically. “Thanks to our good mutual friend, Doctor Strange-”

“You stole something from Strange?”

“I was GIFTED something from Strange! And not something! THIS, my overstuffed burrito of love, is a truth potion.”

Cable’s eyebrows creased.

“Do you want me to drink it?”

Wade snorted.

“No, dummy.” He flicked the cap off. “I’m gonna drink it.”

And with that, he tossed his head back and swallowed it down. Nate tensed, eyes scanning him for any adverse affects. Wade grinned lazily.

“Hey, there, blue eyes,” he crooned, “Were you worried about me?”

“You know I was,” he muttered tersely.

“Awwwwwwwww, Bable, that’s why I love you. I’m literally indestructible, and you still worry a silly old magical potion is gonna treat me bad.”

Nate’s shoulders relaxed.

“Wade-”

“That,” he continued cheerfully, “And your enormous dick.”

Nate choked.

“I mean. Talk about proportionate. I know you didn’t get THAT from your dad, me and Wolvie have been talking-”

“Oh my god,” he whispered, head starting to hurt.

“But baby, wait, that’s only one of the reasons I love you! I also love you for your stupidly naive plan that’s going to get you killed! I love that you think it’s going to work! I love your hope. And your hands. Just. Great hands. Can your TO hand vibrate? That’s irrelevant. But only sort of. I gotta say, I was disappointed that you didn’t have more metal on your, uh, ROD, if you know what I mean-”

“Wade.”

“I’m just saying, the writers are cowards for not going all out!”

“Wade!”

“Oh, right, I’m talking about your dick again. I really love your dick. And your everything. I even love that you’re a bossy jackass! ESPECIALLY in bed. Like. Yeah.”

Nathan’s eyes shut as his face burned red. Wade’s voice had a way of carrying, and several dozen people who had chosen to breakfast there were all staring. Their expressions ranged from shocked to amused.

“Wade there are CHILDREN-”

“That reminds me, it’s not weird that I want to call you daddy like burning, right? Especially considering my relationship with my father, and-” Wade’s own hand shot up, covering his own mouth.

He laughed, tense, before letting go.

“Right. Yes. Small children. Anyway! What I’m trying to say is, I don’t care if you can read my mind or not. I love you. Emotionally. And mentally. Ha, get it, because I’m cra-”

Nate cut him off with a kiss, chest warm with an unfurling emotion.

“Wade,” he whispered, “Thank you. Really. I love you, too. Emotionally.”

“And physically?” Wade shimmied suggestively.

“And physically,” he laughed.

“And I can call you daddy?”

“Why not.”

“And I get exclusive rights to your enormous pe-”

“Wade.”

“Personality, jeez, Nate, get your head out of the gutter!”

Nathan shook his head, grinning. The entire cafeteria was chuckling and avoiding eye contact, and his own face was burning, and he was in love with the man on his lap, and that man loved him. Enough to ask Stephen Strange for help proving it. 

“Wade,” he whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too, big guy. I would even love you without the huge dick, because I love you that much.”

“Thank you. That means a lot.”

“But please don’t get rid of it anytime soon, I would miss it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Ok. Good.” With a loud smack on the cheek and a not-so-subtle grab at the last of his breakfast, Wade got up and started to click through his phone.

“What are you doing.”

“I’ve got to buy enough glow sticks to refill this jar and put it back before Strange notices it’s missing. See ya soon, lover-boy,”

Nathan laughed.

“Good luck, handsome.”

Wade blew him a kiss, winked, and vanished.

Face still pink, Nate went back to his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a trilogy thumbs up emoji


End file.
